Neavah
Neavah is a current warrior of Northern Pack. Personality Neavah is a rather strict mother. But is a very loose and spoiling grandmother. She is protective of her family and when she catches that one of them is in trouble especially her grandchildren her son will often tease that she goes into protective grandmother mode. Neavah is caring, loyal and extremely hardworking. History Neavah was born into the Northern Pack, her puppyhood was pretty normal, she spent lots of it playing with her littermates and growing into the hardworking, loyal and stubborn she-wolf she is today. When Neavah turned six moons old she began her training, Neavah trained hard to become a warrior Northern Pack can be proud of. When Neavah turned 12 moons she had grown into a hardworking, loyal and caring warrior. She spent the first year of her warrior life working hard for her pack. When Neavah was about 18 moons old she began to spend a lot of time with another warrior named Wasp. The two spent lots of time together and came to be very close. When Wasp asked her to be his mate Neavah was overjoyed, and said yes. When Neavah was two years old she started expecting a litter of puppies. The puppies were born two moons later, all were very healthy. Wasp and Neavah named the five puppies, Cana, Riptide, Frost, Moko, and Silent. When the puppies where only a week old there was an attack on the camp. A couple of Southern and Skeleton wolves. Neavah spent a great deal of the battle defending the entrance to her den. But when Wasp was being double teamed by two warriors Neavah went to help him. When she came back a Skeleton wolf was standing over her nest. With help for Wasp the two attacked the wolf and got him away from their nest. But not before it injured Frost's eye. Frost spent two moons in critical condition. Frost lost her eye. Neavah has never forgiven herself for leaving the station in front of her den and she spent the next two moons caring nonstop for her sickly daughter. Neavah watched her puppies grow and was relieved when Frost's injuries didn't hold her daughter back. After that incident, Neavah turned to be a lot more protective over her puppies. When her puppies became a warrior at 12 moons, Frost even became a warrior the same time as her siblings, Neavah was so happy. She went back to being a warrior but spent lots of time watching her puppies. A little over a year after her puppies became warriors Neavah had her first litter of grandpups. Frost and Stone had 8 puppies, Thor, Steele, Timber, Razor, Chase, Lavender, Primrose, and Ice. Neavah became a caring and loving grandmother. She was a lot less strict compared to when she had been a mother. She loves to spoil her grandpups. Neavah, as tension grew between Southern and Northern, she grew to be more and more worried that the war would intensify and cost her lives of her family. When her grandpups became warriors she was filled with immense pride. Quotes * Trivia * Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Northern Wolves Category:Warriors (Wolves)